The Forgotten Secret
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: When Belle stayed with Ruple they got drunk and had one night of passion. Then he sends her away and Regina tells him belle died. Now in the real world he finds her with a young six-year old. Here is the twist Rumple is the father and doesn't know it yet. Please review
1. How the Story Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any once upon a time characters or anything.

The Forgotten Secret

Chapter 1: How the Story Begins

Once upon a time there was a man named Rumplestiltskin who wanted nothing more than power. Finally through a chance of fate he got the power he craved. But he abused it and lost his only child to a world where magic does not exist. Soon he began to make deals and gave people exactly what they asked for but for a price. One deal he made was to a king that he would offer the king protection from trolls and his kingdom would be safe. The price was that his daughter a young woman named Belle would have to be his servant forever. Her fiancée Gaston forbade it but Belle was brave and went with Rumplestiltskin back to his castle. He was an odd fellow but he was kind to her. In time he gave her a room of her own and a pretty blue dress to wear. He tried to fight his feelings for her but felt him falling in love. Belle loved him too but was too afraid of being rejected. Then one night he shared with her some wine and soon both got extremely drunk where they had no memory of what they had done that previous night. Then out of love he let her run an errand alone and was partly hoping she would return. Belle was about to head for home when a mysterious woman in black asked to walk with her. Soon the strange woman convinced her that if she wanted Rumplestiltskin to be free she had to break his curse. Belle happily returned to him and tried to kiss him but out of fear of losing his powers he turned her away. Heartbroken she returned home to an unwelcoming father who tried to purify her with scolding water and hot pokers. Till Gaston said that he would marry her and then she would be purified so her father agreed. The lady in black told Rumple that Belle was killed and soon the last part of his heart had died. Years later they cast a spell that robbed all Fairy Tale Characters of their memory and trapping them in a place called Story Brooke, Maine. The lady in black was called Regina or the Evil Queen from Snow White who became the mayor of the town. Rumple owned an antique shop but still had full power of the town. Then a woman named Ms. Emma Swan came to town and clashed with Regina. But Rumple's journey began on one dark night and this is where the story truly begins.

Author's Note: This is my first rumbelle story so please be nice. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	2. A Cry for Help

Chapter 2: A Cry for Help

On a dark night Mr. Gold was working late in his shop. Finally he decided to go home so he locked up for the night. Grabbing his cane he headed for home when out of the darkness a figure knocked him down. Boiling with rage he was about to take it out on his attacker when he saw who it was. A little girl about 6 years old with reddish-brown hair and light hazel brown eyes was staring back at him. She wore a simple blue dress with a white bow in her hair and her skin was a light peach. He slowly got up with his cane and stared at the little girl with confusion. He had never seen her before and all the kids he knew would be safely tucked into bed with their parents. "Hello dearie what is your name?" he asked gently as he held out his hand for her to take.

The girl took it but instead of saying a name she said in a soft voice", Please you must help my mommy".

"Okay dearie calm down. Can you show me where your mommy is?" Mr. Gold asked. She took him by his sleeve and led him to a dark alleyway. They came to a crumpled figure in the corner and when Mr. Gold saw her, his face went pure white. Like the small child the woman's hair was reddish-brown and curly. Her skin was a lighter tone and covered with small bruises. Her clothes were a long gray sweater with blue jeans and her hair in a tangled mess. She must have been sleeping her unconscious because her eyes were closed but Mr. Gold knew who she was, Belle his lost love. Suddenly she opened up her eyes and saw Mr. Gold staring at her and saw the child behind him.

"Angela get away from him!" the woman shouted as she grabbed the girl's arm and put her behind her back. "I don't know who you are but you better leave us alone or else!" Belle hissed her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Calm down my dear I was only here trying to help you", Mr. Gold said as he tried to calm Belle down.

"Mommy please don't be mad I am sorry I brought him but you wouldn't wake up and I got scared", Angela whimpered.

"It is okay baby don't cry", Belle told Angela as she kissed her cheek.

"Thank you sir but we are just fine now please leave us alone", Belle told him.

"My name is Mr. Gold and judging by your clothes and you sleeping on the ground I take it you are without a home" he said calmly.

"We are fine thank you", Belle growled.

"Please mommy let him help I am tired of sleeping outside and I'm hungry", Angela said softly.

"That is enough Angela now come on", Belle told her.

"What if Daddy find us again?" Angela asked as fear entered her eyes. Mr. Gold saw the fear in Belle's eyes as well and his blood boiled. He saw the bruises on her and was angry that Regina had lied to him but worst of all was she was being abused by someone who was supposed to love her. He was no prince but when Belle lived with him in his castle not once did he lay a hand on her.

"Please Ms. you can gladly stay in my house I plenty of room and you can lock the door but please let your daughter sleep in a bed for just one night. I give you my word I will not harm you or her", Mr. Gold told her.

"Alright just one night and you can call me Belle but just remember I always carry protection with me", Belle told him firmly.

"Of course now please follow me", Mr. Gold told them. He led them to his big house and Angela was amazed at how big it was even Belle was impressed. "There is a shower in this room and I have some left over girl clothes and women clothes that I was saving for charity but you can wear them", Mr. Gold offered.

"Thank you Mr. Gold we both appreciate it", Belle said gratefully.

"It is a pleasure dearie sweet dreams", he said softly.

"Sweet dreams Mr. Gold", Angela said sweetly.

"Sweet dreams dearie", Mr. Gold said as he shut the door giving the ladies their privacy. As soon as Belle and Angela showered and put some clean clothes on they immediately fell into a deep sleep. Mr. Gold slept as well but his mind was bubbling for the very thought of having his true love just down the hall made his heart melt. But seeing the bruises on her made him want to kill the man who did it and when he found out who it was he was going to redefine the word abuse. Tomorrow morning was going to be very interesting but for now he had to sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Belle's Story

Chapter 3: Belle's Story

When Mr. Gold woke up that morning he thought seeing Belle again was just a wonderful dream. He was shocked but relieved to see that it wasn't a dream. Little Angela was wearing a pink t-shirt with a butterfly on it with blue jeans and little white tennis shoes. Belle combed her hair in a ponytail and Angela was eating a bowl of cereal. Now Belle kept her hair down and was wearing a blue vest with tight blue jeans and brown boots. "Good morning Mr. Gold", Angela said with a smile.

"Good morning princess", Mr. Gold replied warmly as he smiled at her. "And good morning to you too Ms. Belle", Mr. Gold said with another smile.

"Good morning Mr. Gold", Belle replied politely. "I made you some fried eggs and toast I hope it is okay", Belle told him.

"Thank you dearie", he said as sat down by Angela and ate his eggs. "So Ms. Belle what are your plans for today?" he asked her politely.

"Don't worry we will be out of your hair by this afternoon. Angela and I will be going to a homeless shelter", Bella told him.

"That won't be necessary you can stay with me until you get back on your feet", Mr. Gold told her.

"Thank you but I don't think that will be appropriate", Belle said firmly.

"Ms. Belle may I have a word with you in private?" Mr. Gold asked politely. He led her down the hallway so Angela couldn't hear them. "Please don't find this offensive but why do have to go to a homeless shelter?" he asked.

"Because I have nothing no family, no job, or any place to stay", Belle said firmly fighting back tears.

"How long has your um husband been beating you?" he asked in a cold voice.

"That is none of your business!" Belle shouted as tears fell from her face. Mr. Gold's heart was breaking to see Belle in this condition.

"I am sorry I said that I was just trying to help", Mr. Gold said as he offered her a tissue.

"He wasn't always like this when we got married he treated me real good. Then he lost his job and started drinking and the only reason I took his abuse was because I had nowhere else to go. But then he hit Angela and I just took what little stuff I could filed for divorce and stayed at homeless shelters ever since", Belle told him as she wiped her tears away.

"Hush now dearie everything will be alright", he said softly.

"I don't understand why you want to help us so badly", she asked him suspiciously.

"A long time ago I was in love with someone but out of foolish pride I sent her away and I heard she died. Then I made a vow that if I could help her in another life I would and you remind me a lot of her", he said softly as he fought back a tear.

"I won't have sex with you but I will offer to clean your house until I get a job", Belle told him firmly.

"Don't worry my dear I would never dream of having sex with a woman without proper permission or unless we were married. You have my word I will never try anything", Mr. Gold promised. Of course he would love to make love to Belle but right now his main intention must be to help her through this tough time. Then maybe after she is safe maybe he will try to rekindle his love for her. They ate breakfast in silence and then he went off to work while Belle and Angela stayed at his house. Mr. Gold worked for a while but no customers came in so he went home. Once he walked through the door he was shocked at what his house looked like. All of his clothes he threw on the floor were gone and he found them neatly folded in his room. The dishes that were stacked pile high were clean as a whistle. The living room was vacuumed and the kitchen floor was mopped. All the windows were clean and the trash was taken out. Angela was in the living room reading a book about butterflies. Mr. Gold found Belle in the kitchen cooking some kind of stew. "Oh hello Mr. Gold I hope you don't mind but I did a little bit of cleaning and then I decided to cook some dinner. Hope you like beef stew", she said with a smile.

"Um thank you Belle that was really sweet of you", he said with a smile.

"It was the least I could do since you are letting us stay here", Belle told him. "Angela sweetheart dinner is ready", she called. Angela came in with a big grin on her face.

"Welcome home Mr. Gold I drew this for you", she said as she handed him a drawing. The picture was a butterfly holding a cane and wearing a suit that was colored with a gold crayon. "That is you if you were a butter fly", Angela told him. Mr. Gold just wanted to cry for this was the sweetest thing he ever seen.

"Thank you princess", he told her as he patted her head.

"You are welcome", Angela said with a giggle. Then they all sat down and bowed their heads to pray. Finally they ate the stew and Mr. Gold prayed that every day could be like this. That one day Belle would be his wife and he would happily adopt Angela and they would be a big happy family. He only hoped that it could be this way as a small smile came to his face.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. A Secret is Revealed

Chapter 4: A Secret is Revealed

Belle and Angela had been staying at Mr. Gold's house for about two weeks. Angela was doing great in school and she was excellent in both math and English. Belle maintained the house quite well and Mr. Gold was truly happy. Every day he would come home and be greeted by Angela with a hug and a smile as she told him about school. Then he would walk into the kitchen to see Belle cooking dinner. They were like those TV families that seemed perfect. Except Belle wasn't married to Mr. Gold and Angela wasn't his kid but still they were making it work. Of course some people couldn't believe Mr. Gold of all people was helping a homeless mother and her child. When he would walk down the streets with Belle or Angela some folks whispered as they walked by and one glare from Mr. Gold silenced them. On the weekends he would close up his shop and take Belle and Angela to the park. Belle would pack a picnic and they would eat under a shady tree. Then he would put Angela on the swing and push her causing the young girl to laugh with glee. Belle would usually take a picture which Mr. Gold didn't mind at all and as the sun would set they would walk home. Belle would give Angela a bath and while Belle bathed herself; Mr. Gold would tuck Angela in and read her a story. Then Belle would go to her room and wish Mr. Gold sweet dreams and he would go to bed himself. Yes, his life was truly perfect but then reality hit him straight on the head. He promised to help Belle and Angela get back on their feet not play house with them. As much as he would want them to stay he had to do the right thing. So, the next morning he took Belle to Granny's Diner while Angela was at school. "Hello Mr. Gold are you here for the rent I thought it wasn't due till next week", Ruby said nervously.

"No, Ruby I am not here for the rent but I was wondering if you could hire a friend of mine as a waitress", Mr. Gold said as he led Belle over to Ruby.

"Belle, what are you doing with Mr. Gold? Please tell me you finally left that bastard George please", Ruby said when she saw Belle.

"Hello Ruby it is good to see you. Mr. Gold is helping me get back on my feet and yes I left George", Belle said softly. Mr. Gold was shocked to hear what Ruby said but kept quiet until Belle and he were alone.

"Well you can start first thing tomorrow Belle no problem", Ruby said with a smile.

"Thank you Ruby I appreciate this", Belle said as her and Gold quietly left the diner.

"Mind me asking who George is?" Gold asked softly.

"My soon to be ex-husband the one I left for hitting Angela", Belle said firmly.

"It is okay dearie everything will be fine", Mr. Gold told her.

"Thank you for all your help Mr. Gold I don't know what I and Angela would have done without you", Belle said softly.

"Oh think nothing of it I am just trying to be a nice guy", Gold said hiding a blush from Belle. Later that night Belle was nervous about serving people so Mr. Gold came up with a brilliant idea. He took Angela aside and got down on one knee so that he and she were eye level. "Hey princess would you like to help Mommy get ready for work?" he asked her in a soft tone.

"How Mr. Gold", Angela asked with those innocent eyes.

"Just follow my lead" he said. He sat Angela down at the dinner table and placed some silverware on it then wrote down a rough copy of a menu with fake prices. Then he called Belle in gave her a notepad and a pencil as he tied an apron around her waist. "Alright Belle now just pretend you are at work and me and Angela are customers okay", Mr. Gold told her as he sat down.

"Okay Mr. Gold", Belle said as she walked over to the table. For the rest of the evening until bedtime they played waitress and the next day Belle felt more confident. Finally after a week of work Belle had a day off and Mr. Gold asked if she wanted to earn a bit of extra cash. Belle gladly accepted the offer and he took her to his store. He gave her some polish and some old spoons and said he would give her ten bucks if she would polish them for him. While Belle polished the spoons he went into the back to do inventory. Just then the door flew open and Belle was face to face with a dark haired man. His hair was cut short but a few strands fell over his ice cold blue eyes. He had a muscular build and was about 6'5 with a dark tan. He wore a black buttoned up shirt with blue jeans. "Oh my God George", Belle said as her face went white and fear gripped at her heart.

"So it is true ", George growled. "We have one little disagreement and you shack up with the first guy who smiles at you. Man Belle I always knew you were easy but man I didn't think you were that easy. Mr. Gold of all people Mr. Gold is the one you shack up with", George stated.

"I am not shacking up as you so kindly pointed out with anyone. Mr. Gold is just helping me through a hard time and I help clean his house and he has done more for Angela than you ever did. And it wasn't a little disagreement George you came home drunk and wanted sex but I was too tired to do it because you never do anything except drink, gamble, and put your hands on me. Then when I tried to say no you slapped me and then Angela tried to intervene and you hit her to the floor so I waited till you passed out and left. Then I filed for divorce by the way did you get the papers I signed mine", Belle said gaining a bit of courage.

"No I didn't sign them and I am not going to because you belong to me!" George shouted.

"Please George we both know the only reason why I married you is because I needed a place to stay and money to help support Angela. Please George just sign the papers and I won't ask you for a dime just sign the papers", Belle begged.

"Fine I will but don't come crying to me when Gold wants more than a maid and throws you out on the street. You can come back soaking wet and starving and I will just slam the door in your face", George said as an evil smile fell on his lips.

"You would let Angela starve just because you won't have me anymore? Why are you so cold hearted?" Belle asked as a tear fell from her face.

"Why should I care about that whining little bastard brat it's not like she's mine or anything", George said. Then with a cold laugh he left the store. Belle crumbled to the floor in tears as Mr. Gold came out. He heard every single word and within the hour George's rent was tripled and as soon as he got home he was in for a shock. Belle got to her feet and continued polishing the spoons.

"Are you alright dearie?" he asked softly trying to keep his temper under control.

"Yes I will be", she said as she wiped a tear away. He held her as tears fell from her eyes but now a new question entered his mind. If George wasn't Angela's father then who was?

Author's Note: For those of you who were wondering yes George is Gaston. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	5. Happy Birthday Angela

Chapter 5: Happy Birthday Angela

Mr. Gold was deep in thought once he had learned that George was not Angela's father. Belle had worked for him when they were in the Once Upon a Time world but he never touched her like that. Sure he thought about it occasionally but he knew she could never love him like he could her. Then she kissed him and he learned his curse could be broken and out of fear and anger he sent her away. Now some cad or bum got Belle pregnant and won't even come forward to help support his own child. Even with the curse the man would still remember having an affair with Belle. Then again what if she was raped and doesn't want the man near her or Angela. Just the thought of someone raping Belle made his blood boil with rage. On the other hand he could be a decent fellow but Belle just never told him because she didn't find out till a few months later or Angela's father could be dead. Maybe he should get some more information from Belle before he goes to anymore hands. He found Belle in the kitchen doing dishes and Angela was at school. "Hello Belle", he greeted softly.

"Hello Mr. Gold", she replied with a small smile. He could tell she was still shaken by her encounter with her ex-husband.

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?" he asked cautiously.

"Depends on the question", Belle said as she folded up her arms.

"Okay I will ask and if it is too personal you don't have to answer it", he told her.

"Sounds fair enough", Belle agreed.

"Who is Angela's birth father?" Mr. Gold asked. Belle bit her lip and slowly looked away from him.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that she was conceived from a one night stand and she is the greatest gift I could ever have", Belle said softly.

"So, you don't remember anything about her father? Maybe you might have an idea as to who he is?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Why do you care so much about whom Angela's father is?" Belle demanded.

"Because I think if he doesn't know about Angela then we should find out and give the man a chance to do the right thing and support his own child", Mr. Gold said firmly.

"And what if he doesn't want her and she gets let down?" Belle asked firmly fighting back tears.

"Then you can still stay here I just think we should at least consider finding out" Mr. Gold replied.

"I'll think about it", Belle said as she turned her back to him and continued doing the dishes. A few hours later Angela came home crying and this immediately caught Mr. Gold's attention.

"What is the matter princess?" Mr. Gold asked as he sat the young girl on his lap.

"Next week is my birthday and I told him that every year for my birthday my Mommy makes me a chocolate cupcake. Then Joey Davidson said that he gets a huge birthday party with tons of presents and stuff. Then he said the reason I only got a cupcake was because I was too poor to have a birthday party or my mom didn't love me enough to give me a birthday party", Angela cried as Mr. Gold hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry princess I am sure that you will have the best birthday this year", Mr. Gold said as he kissed her forehead.

"Really will I get a party too my Daddy never gave me a party he just yelled a lot and would sometimes eat my cupcake", Angela said sadly.

"Well this year I can guarantee that you will have a great birthday", Mr. Gold told her.

"Thank you Mr. Gold I am going to go tell Mommy", Angela said happily as she skipped into the kitchen. Later on that day Mr. Gold went over to Joey Davidson's house to have a little talk with Joey's parents. The next day at school Joey publically apologized to Angela and never said anything nasty to her ever again. Next week rolled on by and soon Angela woke up to a beautiful morning. She got dressed and found her mom making a huge chocolate cake. Then at noon a bunch of her friends from school came over with presents and they played party games. Angela was thrilled by it all. But Mr. Gold had one other surprise that he wanted to give Angela. Once all the kids left and Belle and he cleaned up the house he took them to his car and drove on down to the local horse ranch.

"Okay princess now close your eyes and take my hand", he told her softly. Angela did as she was told and let Mr. Gold lead her to her surprise. "Okay now open", he told her. She opened her eyes and soon they widened with excitement. In one of the stables was a little golden mare with blue eyes.

"Is this pony for me?" Angela asked with amazement.

"Yep I bought her last week just for you princess but you'll have to take good care of her", he said firmly.

"Oh I will I promise thank you Mr. Gold thank you so much!" Angela cried as she gave him a hug.

"Anything for you princess", he said softly wiping a tear from his eye.

Angela walked over to the mare and petted it as she said" I will call you Daisy".

Belle walked over to Mr. Gold and said "Why did you buy her a horse?"

"Technically my dear I bought her a pony not a horse", Mr. Gold replied.

"But why did you buy her it?" Belle asked suspiciously.

"Because my dear I want you two especially Angela to have some good fortune and by making her take care of her pony I am teaching responsibility so technically I am not spoiling her", he said.

"It's just George never did anything like this for Angela but you treat her like she is your daughter", Belle said with amazement.

"Well my dear if I did have a daughter I would want her to be just like Angela", he said with a smile.

"Mr. Gold you truly have a heart of gold", Belle said with a smile. Shocked by her words all he did was smile as they saw the horse trainer riding alongside Angela and Daisy as Angela was learning to ride.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	6. Remembering

Chapter 6: Remembering

Since Mr. Gold had mentioned about wanting to know who Angela's father is got Belle to do some thinking. Lying in her bed she began to try and remember that night and suddenly a jolt of memories came at her. She was working in a castle and she saw Mr. Gold but he looked sort of green and shiny. Even his name was different she kept calling him Rumplestiltskin. More memories came on as she remembered handing him some ale and he offered her some. They began to talk and the next morning she woke up with no clothes on and quickly dressed and placed some pants on him so he wouldn't remember and get angry at her. Finally she thought she loved him and went back to him to break his curse. When she almost succeeded he grew angry and threw her in the dungeon and finally told her to leave. Nine months later Angela was born and then the curse was made and her memories were taken until now. Belle woke up sweating as she finally remembered what was happening. Fear overtook her for now she was in Rumplestiltskin's house and he may be nice now but once he realizes who Angela is he will turn her away just like he did to Belle. Without hesitation she grabbed a bag and began placing some clothes for her and Angela. They had to leave this house tonight but where could they go? Belle didn't know but she had to protect her daughter from the pain that he put her through. Waking up Angela wasn't easy for the young girl didn't understand why they had to leave such a nice place but she was up and helping her Mommy pack. Mr. Gold slept in his room peacefully when something woke him up. He heard a door shut and tiny footsteps going down the hall. Maybe Angela had a bad dream and was trying to find her mother. He got up and opened his door as he went out into the hallway. He saw Angela crying a bit as she picked up the butterfly picture she drew of Mr. Gold and placed it in her pants pocket. "Princess what are you doing up so late? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked her sweetly as he bent down on one knee so he was eye level to her.

"No, I am sad because Mommy and I are leaving", Angela said sadly wiping a tear from her eye. Mr. Gold's heart raced when her words reached his ears.

"Why are you two leaving?" he asked trying to keep calm. The little girl just shrugged her shoulders in response. "Where is your Mommy?" he asked her. Angela pointed down the hall and Mr. Gold went down there to straighten this mess out. He saw Belle slinging a bag over her shoulder and turning around to leave when she faced him and her face went white. "Good evening Belle are you planning on a late night trip somewhere?" he asked softly.

"Angela and I are leaving tonight I have enough money for an apartment so we are just going to leave now", Belle said firmly as she tried to get past him but he blocked her.

"I said you guys can stay as long as you like. Besides why go now when you can go to this apartment in the morning so I can check it out for you", he offered.

"When don't need any more of your help thank you. We can manage on our own now", Belle said firmly.

"Belle why do look so afraid please tell me I can help you", Mr. Gold said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't need your help Rumplestiltskin now please step aside", Belle growled as pushed past him.

"What did you call me?" Mr. Gold asked in a stunned voice.

"I remember who you are and I know what you have done. You hurt me once Rumplestiltskin and you not will hurt my daughter!" Belle hissed.

"Belle please forgive me for what I did I was stupid to let you go. Please don't leave me I would never hurt you or Angela I love you both please stay with me", he begged.

"Never I am leaving and I am taking our daughter with me", Belle said.

"What do you mean our daughter you mean Angela is my daughter?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes we had a one night stand and I thought you should know but you will only be allowed to see her if I say so and you will not tell her that she is your daughter. I will not have you hurt her like you did me", Belle cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"Belle please I love you don't do this!" Mr. Gold cried as he took her in his arms. Then out of desperation and love he kissed her. All the emotions he felt for her and Angela poured in to that kiss as Belle soaked his chest with tears. When they let go she saw tears in his eyes as well as the love he had for her.

"You do love me", she said in astonishment.

"More than all the magic in the world", he said as he held her tight.

"I love you Belle", he said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Rumplestiltskin", Belle said happily.

Epilogue: In time the spell was broken and everyone remembered who they were. Rumple eventually found his son Bae and later on he married Belle. Angela now lives a happy life for now she has a daddy, mommy, and big brother. And they all lived happily ever after.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Till next time.


End file.
